


You're not broken

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Fulfilling this v sweet request from one of my friends on Twitter!Alastor comes out to Angel as ace expecting the worst.What actually happens surprise him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	You're not broken

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual people, aroace people, aromantic people and everyone who's greyace/aro are all valid.Don't let anyone convince you otherwise

The two demons fell into bed equally exhausted after a hectic day dealing with all the press the hotel was getting.The couple lay in silence for a moment just appreciating being home and away from all the noise. 

Angel moved onto his side leaning in for a kiss and Alastor happily obliged, that is until Angel put a little more force into it running his tongue over the other demon's bottom lip.

He pulled away an immediate feeling of discomfort surrounding him.   
"Is everything okay?Alastor?"

The redhead wasn't sure how to respond an all too familiar panic coursing through him.The only time anyone other than Husk and Nifty found out about his sexuality it hadn't ended well. Fortunately Alastor had always been able to defend himself, that hadn't stopped a bruise or two from appearing after a fight at the local tavern. He could hear the drunks slurred curses thrown at him and felt a pang at the word "broken" in his head.

"Baby hey, look at me...Alastor please?You're starting to scare me"

Alastor met his gaze trying and failing to put a smile on.  
"What's going on?Did I do something?"  
"No. No dear this isn't your fault, I have something to tell you I'm just not sure how to start."The radio host exhaled shakily looking away again for a moment then after seeming to gather the courage to speak,looked back at Angel

"I....I'm asexual Angel.And I'm not a fan of sex either so I'd appreciate it if that's something we don't do together."  
His heart rate picked up with every word and the silence that followed only worsened it. He felt the urge to speak again but stayed silent preparing for the judgement that was about to come.

"Alright hun.Just tell me if you get uncomfortable next time I sit on your lap."

"I..what?You're okay with this?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?Al I don't give a fuck what someone identifies as as long as they're not a dick"  
Alastor couldn't help but stare for a minute the realization sinking in that Angel didn't care.He hadn't called him broken or laughed at him,there weren't any looks of disgust, in fact he was smiling at him.

"Oh..so then I can trust you'll stay with me?"  
"I'd have to be dragged away to leave you sugar. You're still the same talented,funny, beautiful person I fell in love with."  
Alastor's smile returned and he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend softly a feeling of love and joy overcoming the fear that threatened to stay.

The chaos outside raged on unbeknownst to the two in their own little world and the main reassurance stayed   
You aren't broken


End file.
